As known, robots are used to transport or stack loads or materials in a manufacturing facility, storage units, and so on. Generally, wheeled robots, tracked robots or legged robots are used to transport or stack the materials. The type of robot to be used is selected based on the location such as warehouse, road, terrain and so on. Further, the robots may be used to carry materials from one location to another. For example, a tracked robot may be used to transport materials in a warehouse from one location to another. The tracked robot may comprise a platform to carry the materials during the transportation.
Generally, the robots with the platform used for carrying the load are made out of metal. As a consequence, the robots are heavy and bulky. Further, the robots comprise a battery that is insufficient to power the robot for a long time. In addition, the robots functionality becomes limited due to lack of required modules or accessories for multiple uses in the various industries such as logistics, naval, aerospace, defense, automotive, construction and other industries where the materials need to be transported from point of storage to point of use or shipment.